Irony
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: In order to have a date with Sakura, Naruto have to tell her how a kiss really feet like. So he had asked Sasuke for a little help and the raven is going to regret it. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, OOC, unbetaed, mistakes in language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Note: Sasuke never left Konoha in this story and they are all twelve.**

**Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Sasuke, do you know how a kiss feel like?" He choked on his water and a little of its content spilled out of his mouth, followed by a couple of loud coughing that hurt his throat. Sasuke instinctively used one of his hands to lightly beat on his chest, thinking that it would sooth the burning sensation somehow, but, it was useless. He waited for the pain to calm down a little before he turned to look at the idiot that asked this question.

_What was the dobe thinking?_

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his miniature bed, looking on the floor with a somewhat depressed and puzzled look. Sasuke rose up an eyebrow, eyeing at him as if he had grown another head. The dobe must had lost his mind from thinking of being the Hokage everyday; which male would ask another male how a kiss would feel like?

"Sakura said that if I can tell her how a kiss feels like, she will go out with me and I have absolutely no clue how it will feel. You have so many girls that are crushing on you; you must have kissed some of them before."

"Dobe, get this clear; I have never kissed any of them. I don't even have any kissing experience. How the hell would I know?"

Suddenly, the embarrassing memories of _that_ time popped into Sasuke's head and he found his cheeks growing just a little hotter than usual. He walked into the small kitchen and turned on the tap, washing his cup until he could feel he had already composed himself a little, before placing it beside the other cup that belonged to Naruto.

He then walked to sit beside Naruto, avoiding eye contact completely. They remained silent for a while, listening to the noise of the neighborhood; children playing, birds chirping…

Sasuke sighed; he really can't handle a dejected Naruto.

"What do you want me to help you with?"

"You really would help me?" Naruto's tanned face light up in an instance and his eyes sparkled. How did he change his mood so swiftly was beyond Sasuke; maybe it was in his genes?

"Then let me kiss you!" The raven's jaw dropped a little and he swore he was looking like a retard. He was completely rendered speechless, astonished to the point where he could feel a little light-headed by now. He massaged his temples and glared at Naruto, who was watching him with pleading eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, usurantonkachi?"

"But I'm serious," he clapped his hands together, "Please? You said you will help me!"

"I'd never said that, I said you want me to; can't you even differentiate what their meanings really are?"

Naruto pouted, "Please just this once!"

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled, but nodded slightly. Naruto cheered, throwing his hands up in the air with a 'Hooray!' Although he won't admit it, Sasuke would do anything for the dobe. He was the first real friend that he had ever made and had helped him regained a little light in his life after all.

"Thank you so much! I own you big time!"

"It's best that you know it."

Naruto started to close in and Sasuke could feel his heart palpitating madly against his chest. He shouldn't feel this way, it's absurd. He could see Naruto coming closer and Sasuke could see every part of his face in details. His deep sapphire eyes burning with intense curiosity, his whisker-like scars on both tanned cheeks, his long eyelashes…

Before he knew it, the avenger could feel something soft and wet pressed against his lips, his eyes went wide. Wet? Did Naruto lick his lips without him noticing? This kiss was gentle, unlike the one that was an accident. Sasuke could still remember both of their front teeth had knocked against one another, causing pain that lasted for a few seconds. This was just lips to lips; just a little pressure that allowed them to be press lightly against each other.

Then, he could feel Naruto starting to apply more force; causing him to lose balance and fell on the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes that he had unconsciously closed and saw Naruto on top of him, his expression strange, his eyes shut. He could feel Naruto pressed against him with growing vigor, now not only their lips, but their body too.

Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto brushed his tongue against his lower lips. Using this opportunity, Naruto shoved the pink muscle into Sasuke's mouth.

"Mmm!"

Sasuke gathered all his strength and pushed Naruto on to the floor who landed with an 'oof'. He stared at Naruto with horrified eyes before he did something that he would never thought he would do.

He bolted.

X-x-x-x

Continue? Review will be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, OOC, unbetaed, mistakes in language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Note: Sasuke never left Konoha in this story and they are all twelve.**

**Enjoy.**

**X-X-X**

Flashes of rooftops and tree branches flew past him as he leapt from rooftops to rooftops at a high speed; his both arms straight, pointing to the back. His body was angled forward in a rather awkward way, intending to make his body more streamlined in order to gain more haste to get to his apartment. He could still feel his face slightly flushed and a weird tingly sensation on his lips. He growled at himself to compose. Sadly, the act of calming his state of mind was rendered quite useless as his blush intensified when memories begun to engulf his mind. He slapped himself on one of his cheeks, growling more irritably.

He was actually grateful when a familiar rooftop was in sight and he increased his speed, ejecting more chakra from within. He entered his apartment via the window as he was definitely not in the mood to foolishly waste his time fumbling with the lock. He was tired, his sluggish movement and heavy as lead eyelids indicated this and he welcome it, plopping himself onto the bed. Both of his hands are placed under his head and he could feel his hair prickling his palms and fingers. He huffed in annoyance; even his hair would not let him have some peace.

He strained his neck up and removed his hands that were on the pillow, scratching absent-mindedly on an unbearable itch on his left palm. He brought the still itching palm to his face, glaring menacingly at the red patch that had formed. The itch did not stop but it certainly had caused Sasuke to think it was really becoming a pain in the ass, at a fast pace nonetheless. He chose to ignore it, breathing deep to sooth his temper; his shoulders rising and falling with each breath.

He spared a glance at his clock on the white wall; he still had two hours before training starts. He turned to lie on his side, closing his eyes to allow himself a much needed quick nap. He could feel himself drifting slowly away while listening to the wind chime ringing delightfully in the breeze; the wind blew past him and cooled the atmosphere in the room. It was only times like this that the raven could really enjoy himself.

_Long eyelashes._

_Tanned skin._

_Lips on lips._

_Body heat so close._

_A slicked tongue invading._

Sasuke opened his eyes in shock and shot up to sit against the wall, his fingers placed briefly on his forehead as he could feel a headache forming. He shuts his eyes once again and sighed; it was really a mistake that he had made.

x-x-x

Naruto finally came back to reality and was able to catch a flustered Sasuke rushing out of the door. He groaned in pain and rubbed his butt cheek as he could sense a bruise already forming at the area. Using his bed to support himself, he stressed himself to stand up, his hand still rubbing circles at the painful spot.

"Damn that bastard, he was the one that offered to help, must he push me down the bed?"

_Sweet lips._

_Body heat._

_Cravings._

_**More.**_

"What the?"

Suddenly, his memories came crushing down like rocks. What exactly was he doing just now? But, the taste of the lips had been so... delicious. It was just like his insane cravings for ramen, but this was even better. Naruto could not stop himself from the needs of pressing that flushed body against his own and so he succumbed to it, diving in to satisfy his cravings. He could remember the pleasure of his tongue in the wet cavern, playing with the other in ways he never thought he knew. He used more force to get more of those addicting heat but he was pushed away, a sense of disappointment engulfed him.

Naruto, thoroughly horrified, stood rooted on the ground.

"No, no. This is wrong," Naruto slapped himself on his cheek and an awkward laugh was heard in the room, "This must be some kind of mistake, I could not have wanted that... jerk. Maybe it was the hormones. Yea, it must be." The blond laughed loudly next, like he was trying to convince himself that was exactly the case.

His laughter died down and his expression changed into a blank one, with his left eyebrow twitching every now and then.

"What if I'm... gay?"

"No, no..." He closed his eyes and banged his head, hard, against the wall again and again. He opened his eyes and took a glance at the group photo Team seven had taken together. He walked towards it and picked it up, bringing it close to have a look. He stressed to himself that he still think Sakura was still the cutest in his eyes as he made comparison between Sasuke and the pink-haired girl. He grinned to himself, he was definitely not gay. He loves women and that's that. But if Sasuke was a girl... then it would totally be a different story.

Naruto shook his head, maybe a shower will help.

x-x-x

Hesitation overcame Sasuke as he found himself not wanting to face Naruto later. And no, he was definitely not embarrassed whatsoever, he was just afraid that he could not control himself from decapitating the blond (or so he told himself). He clenched his fists, to hell with that; he will not run away from his problems. So what if he lost his temper and killed the blond (this could also be read as so what if he will feel awkward later when he saw the blond).

Training ground slowly came in sight and the raven could see Naruto and Sakura had arrived, Kaakashi was still not here, not that anyone will wonder. Naruto was rumbling on as Sakura listened, occasionally opening her mouth to give an answer to the blond. The two of them had become closer after months of being in the same team, with Sakura treating Naruto better now. They are all reaching the age of thirteen and the pink-haired had matured out of the stage of looking at the raven every second of the time they are all together. However, the raven could sense the girl still had a deep crush on him, albeit not as crazily as before.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved her hand at the raven. Sasuke could see the blond looking to the side, avoiding any eye contact. Sasuke could feel his temper rising; Naruto was not the one that had a freaking tongue shoved into his mouth.

Concentrating his focus on the pink-haired instead and said a soft 'Hi', he plopped himself against a tree and sat there in silent, eyes closed. He had grown to admire Sakura a little as she had personally asked Tsunade to train her into a medic-nin. From Naruto, Sasuke knew about how tiring and vicious the trainings the hag had thought up. But now, Sakura had become a lot tougher mentally and physically and he was somewhat proud of the pink-haired.

"You're late again, Kakashi-sensei!" The two team mates exclaimed in sync, pointing quite rudely at the Jounin. Said Jounin faked an offended expression and begun his story.

"I saw a cat stuck on a tree and I wanted to help it. So I-" He was being cut off with a "Liar!" before he declared they should start training now. Sasuke walked towards the trio, standing beside Sakura and never once looked at Naruto.

"I will pair up with Sakura and that leaves you boys. We will each switch partner after every half an hour, taking a five minute break in every change. The first person that you were paired up with will be your partner for the rest of the training after each of us had sparred with everyone here. Is that clear?" Sasuke could have sworn there was a smirk hiding behind the mask and he cursed the silver-haired jounin silently; the man was just too smart for his own good.

The atmosphere around the two boys was really suffocating. Neither of them moved nor indicated that one was starting to attack the other. Both of them had silently decided to themselves to wait for the other to speak first and were watching the other two that was jumping about the training ground. Sounds of metal against metal echoed throughout the area and Naruto was starting to envy them; he wanted to get some actions too (in a non-sexual way).

The blond took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; he's the one that started it and he should be the one to make things right, no matter how reluctant and embarrassed he is. He breathed out when he finally decided that he should properly explain himself regarding _yesterday_.

Naruto shook while pounding on his head with his fist, "No, no. It's just too... humiliating."

"What are you doing, you usuratonkachi?" An annoyed voice called out from beside him. Naruto immediately tensed and his fast instinct allowed himself to behave normal again. The blond frowned; that Teme was still calling him by such a rude nickname.

"Shut up, you! You think you are the stronger one huh?" Naruto pounced with a punch aimed at Sasuke's cheek, meeting the target to the blond's delight. However, his glee was short-lived as Sasuke sent a knee flying towards Naruto's stomach, which instigated a pained cough from him. Both of them glared at each other while rubbing their newly formed injuries before they strike again. Sasuke, who was in front of Naruto, jumped and twisted his body a little, sending a kick to the side of the blond's skull, which was blocked by Naruto's forearm. The blond grabbed the leg with his defending hand and pulled it, bringing Sasuke closer and aimed a punch straight towards Sasuke's face. The raven snarled and bent down his back, the fist barely missed him. He countered by grabbing onto Naruto's out-stretched hand and hauled himself around to the other's back where he pinned Naruto down when said blond lost balanced, straddling him. He struggled with all his strength but to no avail; Sasuke's weight was on him.

"Hey! Let's take five!" They heard Kakashi announced. Sasuke stood up and walked to look at Naruto in the eye, smirking with satisfaction. He strolled off, his hands in his pocket, leaving Naruto behind to drown in his own defeat. The blond growled menacingly; that bastard will pay later.

**X-X-X**

It was only in the midst of the training had Naruto and Sasuke both obtained some serious injuries. None of them had given mercy in their attacks; even to the point that the sound of blows delivered averted the attention of the two at the other end of the training grounds. The white-haired jounin sighed; he could sense something fishy with Naruto and Sasuke this morning but he had not expected it to be this serious. He had to put a stop to this; he did not want any of them to sustain critical injuries in their moments of folly.

He told Sakura to stay put before he rushed to the boys. They were standing still, already panting hard and sweat was rolling on dirtied skin. Sasuke was holding on to his arm, his bones visibly broken. Naruto was covering the wound on his forehead where blood continued to stream down from the opening, his left eye closed. Kakashi stood between them in the matter of seconds, allowing himself to stop any new attacks the boys wanted them to be delivered to the other.

"This is training, not a death match. I don't care what ugly things happened between the two of you but I would never allow teammates to severely injure their own comrades." Kakashi glared slightly at them, instigating a soft gasp from Naruto and a blank stare from the raven. "Training would end today."

"And Sakura," Kakashi raised his voice a little to get her attention, "Heal their wounds, I wouldn't want them dead due to any complications whatsoever."

The Jounin waited for the girl to complete the healing process before walking off for dinner. He sighed yet again for the day. Taking care of these Genins are never easy, especially one who is bent on taking revenge on his brother and the other who is hyperactive with a demon sealed inside of him. Sakura was one that wasn't that much of a handful, but she could still be quite troublesome in certain times. However, no matter how out of hand they all are, he knew that he would always be treating them as his students, regardless of how powerful or old they become.

The shop Kakashi intended to go came in sight and he walked in, looking for the man that had agreed to have dinner together. Iruka, who was already sitted comfortably at a corner waved to him, signalling him he was there.

"Kakashi-san, you're late again." The silver-haired just smiled.

X-X-X


End file.
